


Always Darkest before the Dawn

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PWP, Post Warden, References to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here,” Teddy whispered as Billy lay trapped in dreams of their captivity.  “Its okay, Billy.”  The boy’s eyes fluttered open, full of pain, and Teddy couldn’t help but kiss the wrinkles between his boyfriend’s nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Darkest before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zethsaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/gifts).



> This is after their release from the Warden and the tortures they both suffered. But this is the comfort after the hurt, not the hurt itself.

 “I’m here,” Teddy whispered as Billy lay trapped in dreams of their captivity.  “Its okay, Billy.”  The boy’s eyes fluttered open, full of pain, and Teddy couldn’t help but kiss the wrinkles between his boyfriend’s nose.

“We got out,” he reminded Billy.  “You beat him and kept the whole world safe.  It’s okay.”  There was still a wild edge around Billy’s eyes, and so Teddy leaned down, kissing him softly.  He still hadn’t shaved, and his beard tickled, but Teddy smiled, lingering at Billy’s throat.  He raised no marks, despite wanting to.  The marks that had been left against their will were still fading from Billy’s body, and Teddy didn’t want to add to that pain, to that recovery.  Tonight was benediction, peace, a promise that they were still good, still solid, despite everything that had happened.

“I keep seeing what they did to you,” Billy whispered, voice choked as Teddy kissed his way down Billy’s chest.  “He kept tearing you open over and over and I wanted to desperately to stop it but I couldn’t speak.  I couldn’t save you!”

“You did,” Teddy murmured against the flat of Billy’s stomach.  “I’m here.  I’m here and whole and it’s because of you.”  Billy whimpered as Teddy bit down lightly, grounding him in the tiny flicker of pain.  Teddy apologized with soft tongue and warm mouth, and soon Billy was gasping for a reason entirely unrelated to nightmares.

Teddy nosed at Billy’s erection, teasing and light.  He wanted this to be good, have none of the roughness of the past age they had been trapped.  So his touches are light and teasing, stroking through the happy trail Billy is so embarrassed by (“I’m not even 20, Tee, and I’m _furry_ ”), over the spot just under his ribs that makes him squirm, across the divot in his hips…

“God,” Billy moaned, head tossed back and his eyes closed.  Teddy loved when Billy let go like this, when his skin tasted like the ozone of his magic and his breath was coming hard and fast.  So much of Billy’s life was ‘hold it together’ and ‘be careful’ that it was a point of pride for Teddy that Billy was safe with him.  A crackle of static made Teddy’s body shift, the soft dawn light catching his now green skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Tee,” Billy whispered, cupping Teddy’s cheek even as he swallowed Billy down.  Once he got down to it, Teddy didn’t tease.  They had had enough torture to last a life time already.  There was no need to make it worse.

“Gonna—“ Billy gasped before he was coming down Teddy’s throat.  He only managed to swallow a little of the bitter liquid before he needed to grab a tissue and spit the rest out.  He hated that he couldn’t swallow, but Billy never seemed to mind too much, always too fucked out to care.

When Teddy looked back, the shadows in his eyes were gone, replaced by something bittersweet that Teddy couldn’t name.  He crawled back into bed, willing away his own erection.

“Can I…?” Billy asked hesitantly and Teddy shook his head.

“This was about you, Bee,” he said softly.  “About chasing away your nightmares.  If you want to thank me, get a good night’s sleep first.”  Billy laughed sleepily, pulling Teddy close as they were lit by the soft dawn light.

 


End file.
